Friends With Deficits
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: You've probably heard of the term 'friends with benefits.' Ever heard of the term 'friends with deficits? When Percy is put into a money crisis and is kicked out of his college dorm, his choice is to either drop out of college for the year, or find a friend to stay with. Desperate, he ends up with his best friend Annabeth. Too bad they're opposites living in the same house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I'm having major writer's block for Breaking Free and In My Shoes but I will die if I don't write something. I promise that the next chapter for Breaking Free will be out sometime this weekend. And in case you couldn't notice, I'm having a crappy day, so just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"WHAT?! But dad! That's not fair!" Percy raged into the phone, his dad having to pull the phone away from his ear at the noise.

"Son, haven't you ever heard the saying 'Life isn't fair'?" he sighed.

"But you're freaking rich! Why can't you pay it for me?" Percy whined.

Percy had just found out that he was basically broke. He had almost no money, except for the meager amount he earned every week from working at the food court. He had so foolishly put off paying his student loans, and filling out his college papers, and as a result, he couldn't afford to stay in a dorm at the college.

So his choice was to either, drop out of college, go to Long Island New York and move back in with his parents, ("I would rather DIE than move back with you, Dad!") or find someone who would take pity on him, and allow him to bunk with them.

The first option was looking more likely by the minute.

"We have gone over this multiple times. I started from scratch, building my business almost completely by myself. I didn't just snap my fingers and - BAM! - I was rich. I had to work hard for what I earned, and I learned a great lesson from it. Now it is a lesson that I am passing down to you. You must work for what you have."

Percy groaned irritably. That was a speech that had been drilled into him as a kid, from the time he could understand words, to the very day he had graduated, and even now when he sometimes called to check on his dad. That speech had practically been a bedtime story, and it was certainly not what he wanted to hear right then.

"Dad! Come on, man! I'm not you. Can't you pay it off for me just this once?" he pleaded.

Poseidon chuckled. "Don't you mean 'Can't you pay it off for me just for the billionth time?' I'm sorry, son, but no can do. I think I've saved you a thousand too many times. It's time you grow up and be a man. You can't keep depending on me. I remember when I was your age..."

"DAD, no!" Percy moaned. He did _not _want to get into the whole 'when I was your age I had to work twice as hard' thing. "Seriously, just save it."

Poseidon laughed. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I ever told you the part about how my dad used to make me - "

"Yes you have. I swear you have, and I've got it firmly memorized in my brain. Spare me," Percy said quickly, stumbling over his words in his haste to shut his dad up.

"Well, if you say so..."

"I do!" Percy practically yelled.

"Okay, I get it, I get it! So when will your mom and I be seeing you back home? Sally is just dying to see you again."

Percy did a double take. "Whoa, hold on there, Dad. Who said anything about me coming back? I can't _not _go to college this year. And I really have no desire to move back up there and work at McDonald's for the whole year."

"Well, what are you going to do then? You can't sleep on a bench all year, either," Dad pointed out.

_I'd rather that than move up there_, Percy thought, shuddering at the thought of all the tea parties he'd have to endure with Sally's next door neighbor. That lady takes the term 'crazy, old cat lady' to the extreme.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll be able to stay with Jason or Frank. Both of them have apartments near the campus. Trust me, Dad, I got this," Percy reassured.

"Of that I have no doubt, considering you got yourself kicked out of your dorm, you always turn in assignments late, and you go out to parties every other night," Poseidon said dryly.

"You have such little faith in me," Percy. "Wait - how do you know I go out to parties?" Percy could practically hear his dad rolling his eyes.

"I have my resources," he said mysteriously.

"I'm sure you do," Percy said flatly.

"Well, I have a meeting at two that I must get ready for. If you don't have someone to stay with by tomorrow, we should arrange for you to be flown home."

"'Kay. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have fun at your meeting."

"Sounds good. And you know I'll have fun at the meeting. As long as they don't run out of paper for hangman this time," Poseidon joked.

"Ha! Just don't get caught. Love you!"

"Love you, too, son. You take care," his dad said, returning the sentiment.

"I always do."

As soon as he hung up, Percy frantically dialed his best friend and roomate, Grover. He had to wait a full six rings until his friend finally picked up.

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed.

"Jeez, Perce! What do you want?" Grover asked irritably.

"Well hello to you, too," Percy muttered sarcastically. "I have some horrible news."

"I'm in a meeting for the community service project that's coming up. Can't this wait?"

"I got kicked out of our dorm," Percy stated bluntly. There was a silence on the other end of the phone before Grover finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, man. That sucks, but I'm not going to say I'm surprised. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked kindly.

"I was thinking maybe summon your fairy godmother and strangle her until she gives me a couple thousand dollars. Or might as well make it a couple million," Percy said desperately. Grover laughed.

"I think you've been watching Cinderella too much!"

"I do not watch Cinderella!" Percy protested.

"Of course you don't. But look, man, I know I'm not being much of a help, but I really have no idea what I'm supoosed to do, and I have to get back to this meeting. I'll try brainstorming ideas for you, but for now, I think you're on your own," Grover said, sounding guilty that he couldn't help more. That was sweet.

"Well, aren't you encouraging?" Percy said sarcastically. "But, seriously, sorry to bother you. Thanks, bro. Now go back to talking about planting trees, or saving turtles or whatever it is you do."

"Actually, that's not all we do. We also - "

"That's cool. So listen, I've got to go," Percy intervened quickly, not wanting to hear yet another speech about that dorky 'Save the World!' crap. Not that he had anything against the world.

Well, not quite yet.

He called Frank, but it all he got was, "Sorry, man, but my grandmother is staying with me while they make repairs to the nursing home building. I really don't have extra space. She'll only be here for a couple of weeks. I suppose you could come after that. I really wish I could help but..."

"No, it's okay. I understand. That's nice of you to take your grandmother in. Have fun with that. I really need a place to stay _now_, though. I haven't called Jason, but I'm going to ask him if I can stay with him until I get the money."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'd honestly be surprised if he said no. Good luck, though!" Frank said.

"Thanks, Frank!"

As it turned out, the Fates seemed to hate Percy. Jason, apparently, was letting Piper take the spare room of his apartment (even though they all knew the spare room would never end up being used with the way those two were in love), so he was literally stuck with nothing.

Grumbling savagely to himself, he walked out of the dorm that wouldn't be his for much longer. He was met with the loud yips coming from an ugly shitzu who was very not-fondly known as Hermy. As for who came up with that name, no one really knew, but it sort of grew on everyone.

Hermy growled rudely at Percy, standing in front of him, trying to look al big and bad. _Of course, I just _had _to go to the one college that allows pets_, Percy thought to yourself.

"Hermy, I swear, if you don't get out of my way right now, I will roll you into a ball and shoot you into the basketball goal with no shame whatsoever. Or worse - I'll take you to a One Direction concert!"

That stopped the dog growling. His owner, Sarah, a dog loving weirdo, loved One Direction and always played their songs loud on the stereo. Apparently, the dogs didn't like it. Percy couldn't say he blamed them.

Percy laughed.

"Percy! Don't torment the animal!" a voice chided him. He started, and turned around quickly to see his best friend, Annabeth, looking at him with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, hi, Annie!" Annabeth wrinkled her nose distastefully at the nickname.

"You know better than to call me that. Anywho, have you made a habit of talking to dogs, now? Not exactly what I'd expect to be coming from the Big Man On Campus," she joked.

"You heard that?" Percy asked, his face reddening. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

"So whatcha up to?" Percy asked.

"Actually, I was just heading to the - "

"Library?" Percy finished for her.

"No!" she said defensively. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, yeah."

"Ah ha! I knew it! Why did I even ask in the first place?"

"Goodness Percy, has anyone ever told you how unbearably annoying you are?" Annabeth said as they started walking towards the library.

"I've heard it from you about everyday since I was twelve," he teased back.

"I don't think a million times more would suffice. It's hard to get anything through that think skull of yours."

"You wound me," Percy said, feigning a hurt look. She just laughed and smacked him on the back of the head. They walked in silence for a moment, Percy's mind drifting back to his latest dilemma. If he couldn't stay with Jason or Frank, would he really have to go back to New York after all? How humiliating would _that _be?

He hadn't noticed Annabeth studying him intently.

"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked, looking concerned. "You look stressed." He should have known that Annabeth would be able to see that something wasn't right. She always knew when something was wrong. They had known each other since they were twelve, and their friendship, while nothing more than that, was one of his most cherished.

Percy raked a hand through his already messy black hair.

"I am stressed. I'm worried that I'll have to drop out of college this year." Annabeth gasped.

"What?! Why?"

"I kept putting off the paper work, and I haven't payed back my student loans and all that crap."

"Percy! How could you?" she scolded. "I told you to get all that done right away!"

"I know, I know! I've already heard it from my dad, and I'll probably be hearing it from Mom any time now. But the thing is, the only people I know that have an apartment near campus are Frank and Jason, and neither of them can let me stay at their place. So basically, I'm screwed."

Annabeth was quiet for a minute, seeming to be thinking hard. Percy could practically hear the wheels turning in her head, and was just dying to get inside it. He was willing to take any idea or suggestion.

"Well..." But she stopped an frowned, looking undecided about what she should say next.

"Well?" he promted.

"Well, I was just thinking..." She stopped yet again. Percy tried not to yell out in frustration.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was just thinking that Jason and Frank aren't the only friends you have that have an apartment near campus," she said in a rush, as though she had been trying very hard to keep them back, but couldn't contain them any longer.

"What do you mean?" Percy said blankly. Annabeth sighed.

"Oh, isn't is obvious? Me, Percy, me!" she said in exasperation.

"Okay... and what does this have to do with anything?" he asked stupidly. Annabeth stared at him, a strange look on her face, almost as though she was awed at the amount of his stupidity.

"Jeez, Percy, could you be any more thick?" she cried.

"Um..." was all the response she got. She smacked him on the head again. Hard.

"Think, Percy, think!"

He stared at her, puzzled for a second, as he tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Whatever it was, she clearly didn't want to say it. Annabeth watched as finally, _finally_, the pieces seemed to click into place, and his eyes stared down at her incredulously, a slight look of wonder in his eyes.

"You'd let me stay with you at your apartment?" he asked with a disbelieving tone. Her face reddened ever so slightly, which Percy would have found highly amusing, had it not been for the shock.

"Well, I mean... You're my best friend and stuff. I'm practically obligated to help," she said, looking at the sky, the ground, the pond - anywhere but him.

"Right you are, Miss Chase!" Percy said, nodding vigorously. "But, no, seriously. You'd be okay with that?"

"Well, my parents can't even get a whisper about it. It will be weird at first, but I'm sure we'll get used to it and settle in. It will be hard, but I'm sure we can find a way to make this work. Besides, it won't have to be for very long."

Percy thought about this for a second. My dad would never go for it, so of course, he would have to keep my mouth shut about it to him. Another thing is that it would be weird living with her, especially since they were nothing more than friends.

Furthermore, while they were best friends, they were also complete opposites. Percy was the stereotypical popular jock. He was on the swim team, disorganized and messy, and had looks to die for, with just about every girl practically pining for him. In truth, he didn't really like the attention all that much.

Annabeth was the nerdy girl, with some of the highest grades in, not only the college, but the whole country. She preferred her jeans and a hoodie style, rather than the skirts and low-cut shirts. She was pretty, there was no doubt about that, but people usually overlooked that for her studious manner. Highly organized (to a point where Percy thought was almost unhealthy), and an extreme perfectionist, it was a wonder that she didn't attend a higher college, such as Harvard or Yale.

Though they were best friends, living with each other would be a challenge, because of their major differences. He glanced over at Annabeth, and he noticed she seemed to be having the same thoughts.

Nevertheless, she offered him a smile and said, "Well, it's certainly worth a try, isn't it?"

His heart swelled with gratitude. Impulsively, he picked her up, arms wrapping around her waist, and spun her around. Percy laughed as Annabeth squealed in a very un-Annabeth way. The rare sound was music to his ears.

_Yes_, he thought. _I could live with this._

* * *

One week and four phone calls (to and from his dad) later, he was standing in front of Annabeth's average-sized but very nice apartment, carrying a heavy box in his arms.

Percy had made sure to be extremely evasive when explaining to his dad that he had found a friend to stay with for the time being. Never straight out lying, but never completely telling the truth, Percy had made it sound like he was staying with Jason or Frank. Really, he couldn't believe how easily it all working out.

Annabeth had been more than helpful, clearing out her spare room, and giving him a hand with the packing whenever she wasn't in classes or at the library. Percy sometimes wondered whether she was lonely living in the apartment alone. Perhaps she was excited for some company for once.

He knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it quickly, smiling brightly when she realized who it was.

"Oh, good, you made it without getting lost," she said, looking relieved.

"Annabeth, I hope you realize that the college is not even ten minutes away," I pointed out.

"Yes, well, knowing you..." She shook her head. "Well, come on in." He gratefully followed.

Her apartment was almost just as he had imagined: a small TV and couch in the family room, along with a small desk with papers and books stacked into neat piles on it. A cute little kitchen was to the right with a small island in the middle of it.

She led him down a narrow hallway with three doors, one of which was her room, and the other of which was a closet. When he opened it, he laughed hysterically as found that the closest wasn't stuffed with extra blankets and sheets, but with books. She was using it as a bookshelf.

The door at the very end was the entrance to the room he'd be staying in. It was simple with cream-white walls, and a regular sized bed. A bedside table stood beside the bed, and a dresser was neatly pushed against the wall across from the bed.

Percy set the box down.

"Wow. I'd take this over those cramped up college dorms any day. Some place you've got here, Annabeth." She looked down, but not before Percy could catch the pleased look on her face. "I really cannot thank you enough for doing this for me."

She smirked. "Well, I'm sure you'll find a way. I'll go unload some more stuff out of your car." I nodded as she started to walk out. But before she closed the door, she turned around.

"Percy?" I looked up.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"This is heavenly," Percy mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. After four hours of unpacking, he was finally sitting in front of the TV with a box of pizza sitting in his lap. The perfect American life.

"That's gross!" Annabeth said, barely glancing up from her book.

"Have some," Percy said, shoving the box towards her. She wrinkled her nose.

"No thanks. All that grease," she shuddered. Percy stared at her.

"Why, Annabeth, the grease is the best part! It's what makes pizza pizza. It just wouldn't be right without the grease."

"Speak for yourself."

"Don't mind if I do. More for me," he said, happily taking another slice from the box. He reached for the remote. They were currently watching some show about architecture, and Percy was ready for the action. He flipped the channel.

"Hey!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I was watching that!"

"No you weren't! You were reading your stupid book," Percy responded.

"I was watching it, and my book is not stupid!"

"I'd say that's a matter of opinion," Percy muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" On and on it went for the rest of the night.

And that, I guess, is how it all began.

* * *

**Wow, that was a really long chapter! I hope I didn't bore you to death. I'll try to get my next chapter of Breaking Free out sometime tomorrow, but no promises. I'm halfway through with it, though. This probably won't be a super long story. I think I'll try to have it done by the end of Summer Break. It doesn't have much of a plot, and will mostly be for humor. And in case you guys didn't realize, this is the story I called 'Friends With Deficits' on my poll. Hope I didn't disappoint! Could we make it to ten reviews? Even if you're a guest, I'd love to hear your opinion! Thanks! **


	2. Ramen Noodles

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I feel so bad. But WOW. I cannot believe the response I got for just the first chapter! I cannot thank you guys enough! But for what it's worth: THANK YOU! Oh, and as to why Percy won't tell his dad that he's bunking with Annabeth... Well, what dad is going to want his college aged son living with a girl who happens to be the same age and his best friend? Yeah... ;) I hope I cleared that up for those who were confused.**

**ALSO, HAPPY BELATED 16th BIRTHDAY TO** Wisegirl832**! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, The Sound of Music, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Say Yes to the Dress, Toddlers and Tiaras, the songs Troublemaker, Stereo Hearts, Too Close, or Under the Sea. Yes, this is gonna be an odd chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

With college starting in a week, Percy and Annabeth hadn't seen much of each other, except at night, or when Annabeth drove Percy to the campus in the mornings. Their time was spent getting paperwork turned in, making sure they had their books, and varifying that they had signed up for the right classes.

Well, Annabeth did all that. Percy mostly roamed around the dorms to see if his friends had moved in yet, which most of them had.

He walked to him and Grover's old dorm, walking in without knocking as he always had. When he walked in, he heard really loud opera music. _Does Grover not have this dorm anymore? _Percy thought to himself. _Or maybe he's developed a taste for opera. _Percy entertained the idea of tree-hugging Grover singing to opera music on his free time. That would _not _help the poor guy's status around the school. Not that it mattered or anything.

Percy hesitantly peered around the corner, and openly stared at the familiar-looking Latino guy who was standing in front of the large screen TV holding a carrot in his hand and singing along hideously into his "microphone" as he twirled around. Percy didn't hesitate to cover his ears.

"Leo?"

More singing.

"LEO!" he yelled. And still the kid went on. Percy wondered how many more twirls Leo could do until he fell.

"YO LEO, LOOK! IT'S SELENA GOMEZ!"

That did it. Everything abruptly went silent. The TV was put on mute, and Leo spun around, his eyes wide as he gasped.

"Where?! I want an autograph!" Percy stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, you can't be serious. Why would you actually think she's here?" Leo just shrugged.

"Luck?"

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but luck is something you do not have. Especially when it comes to girls," Percy laughed.

"Thanks for rubbing it in. I don't exactly see you making out with girls in the hall," Leo retorted.

"No, but I don't have a sad crush on an old Disney star."

"You can't blame me, dude! That chick is smokin'!"

"Dude. Don't _ever _say that again. I think you literally just mentally scarred me," Percy said, shuddering dramatically.

"You're just jealous," Leo responded. Percy really wanted to say, "Of what?", but instead he just shook his head and decided that he was a lost cause.

"So, why exactly are you singing opera with a carrot as your microphone? Is this a hidden talent that we should all know about or something? Imagine what Nico is going to say when I tell him!" Leo looked horrified. Nico was their good friend who would never let Leo live it down.

"Don't tell him! I was just bored. Besides, it's not like there's anything better to do with this bunny food. I'm sure as hell not gonna eat it," Leo said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Percy laughed again.

"In the bunnies' defense, horses eat them as well. They aren't the only animals who think carrots taste good."

"Are we seriously arguing over what animals think carrots taste good, and what animals don't?" Leo asked.

"So it would seem. God, we really need to get a life."

"That we do. There's a party over at Nico's place tomorrow night. Everyone's gonna be there. You should come!"

"What time?" Percy asked.

"Um... Oh, it starts at, like, eight and ends whenever we feel like going home." Percy rubbed the back of his head, wondering what Annabeth would say if he asked her to bring him to and from a party that he may or may not get drunk at so late in the night.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Percy stated. Leo groaned.

"Uh oh, I hear a 'but' after that sentence."

"But I've still got to get settled in and stuff," Percy lied horribly. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Do you realize how horrible it is that even I can see you're lying? And speaking of which, where is your dorm anyway, since you're not in here with Grover?"

_Shiz_, Percy thought. Yes, he was one of those rare believers of not cussing in every sentence he spoke.

"Uh... um... haha. About that... You know, it's a funny thing, really..." Leo gave him a weird look.

"Damn, it must be bad if it's got you stuttering. Come on, spill," Leo ordered. Percy took in a deep breath.

"So, I, um, kinda sorta got kicked out of my dorm," he said evasively. Leo laughed.

"Haha! Nice going, bro! So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up with your Mom and Dad working at McDonald's and having tea parties with your cat-crazy next door neighbor who likes to hit you in the head with books?"

_Huh,_ Percy though. _I had forgotten that she liked to hit me in the head with books._

"Yeah..."

"Uh oh," Leo said, knowing that there was obviously more to the story than he was letting on. "Let's hear the worst."

"You have to promise that you won't tell anybody," Percy said firmly. Leo nodded and held up his carrot stick.

"Perseus Jackson, I solemnly swear upon this carrot stick that I will not tell a soul, whether dead or living, your secret," Leo declared seriously.

"That's encouraging," Percy said flatly. "You look like a gay Statue of Liberty."

"I do not!" Leo protested. "Just tell me already!"

"Fine," Percy sighed. "Well, I was talking to Annabeth and she found out about my, er, dilemma and offered to let me stay at her apartment, until I get the money for a dorm." Leo's eyes widened.

"She offered?! You know what that means, right? _She totally likes you!_"

Percy threw up his hands in exasperation. "You sound like a gossiping school girl. See, I knew I shouldn't have told you! I'm leaving. And I had better not hear a word from anybody about my situation. My dad cannot find out. And you know him; he's got spies everywhere. So if you breathe a word about this to anybody, I will cut you up limb by limb and feed you to Hermy."

Leo straightened up, and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" Percy rolled his eyes, and walked out of the dorm. He was only four steps out when he heard the wretched opera music turn back on. Chuckling to himself, he walked towards the parking lot, where he knew Annabeth would be waiting on him any second. Just then, his phone started ringing.

_"Under the sea/ Under the sea/ Darling it's better/ Down where it's wetter/ Take it from me/ Up on the shore they work all day/ Out in the sun they slave away/ While we devotin'/ Full time to floatin'/ Under the sea."_

Percy quickly picked up his phone, casting furtive glances around him, hoping no one had heard it. Nico and Leo had programmed that ringtone into his phone and then locked it in, so that he couldn't change it.

"Hello?"

"Percy, I'm waiting for you in the lot! Hurry up!" Three guesses who that could be.

"Okay, Annabeth, I'm headed there right now. I'll be there in a minute," he said. Then she hung up.

"Well, isn't she a great conversationalist?" Percy muttered to himself, walking to the parking lot. When he got there, Annabeth was in her car, tapping er hands on the wheel impatiently. She looked up when he got in.

"You're late. It's been a minute and forty-six seconds," she stated. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making us have to get home _forty-six _seconds later, Miss Punctuality." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that punctuality is a big part of life. And it is completely necessary. Like, hmm, let's say... turning in your papers _on time._" Percy put up his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know! Sheesh, I was just teasing you."

"It's all good. Did you see most of your friends today?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Did you know that Leo has developed a love of bunny food and opera?" Annabeth shook her head.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. Anywho, I just got a job for this year, this the other place I worked at closed down, so I probably won't be able to take you places as often. You should probably have Jason or Grover as a back-up in case you need a ride somewhere."

"That's cool. So where are you working now?" Percy asked curiously.

"The food court on campus."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem. I work there as well." Annabeth looked at him, surprised.

"Really? Wow, how did I not know that?"

"Maybe because you're never there. You're always at the _library._"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Annabeth muttered. Percy just laughed to himself and reached over to turn on the radio to "today's hottest hits".

_"Trouble, troublemaker, yeah, that's you're middle name. Ooo, whoa. I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain."_

"Wow, Annabeth, I think this song is talking about you," Percy joked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm stuck in your brain?" she asked, amused. Percy quickly turned the station.

_"And it feels like I am just too close to love you! There's nothing I can really say." _

"So now you're too close to love me, Percy? Jeez, just when you loved me," Annabeth played along. Percy scowled and changed the station again.

_"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o. Make me your radio; turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, to sing along to my stereo."_

"Aw, Percy, you are just too sweet! Your heart beats for me? Oh, you're gonna make me cry," Annabeth said, laughing. Percy punched the radio.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You know, I'm thinking you should go see a therapist or something about all these mixed feelings. 'Cause first you're saying that I'm a troublemaker, but I'm stuck in your brain, then you're saying that you're too close to love me, and _then _you're saying that you're heart's a stereo that beats for me. What is a poor girl like me supposed to think?" she said, glancing over at him innocently.

"Oh, I give up!" he said, exasperated. Annabeth laughed, and changed the station to country music, know very well that Percy _despised _country music. It took him a second to realize what station was playing.

"Oh, heck no! I _hate _country music!" he said, making a move to turn the radio off completely, but Annabeth, who was expecting it, quickly blocked his hand with hers.

"Nope! You had your chance. My turn."

"You don't even like country music!" Percy said, giving her an accusing look.

"I do now!" she said, cackling at his furious face. He tried shoving her hand aside to no avail. He would have completely pushed her out of the seat except for the fact that she was driving, and his mother would kill him if he got himself killed. Yup, that's exactly what Sally Jackson had told him.

Finally, after realizing he would have to listen to it for the rest of the ride, Percy sat back in his seat, all the while promising himself that when he got a car, he would find some way to completely cut off the country station.

* * *

When they got to the apartment, Annabeth declared that she was going to her room to do some studying ("But classes haven't even started yet!"), and was not to be bothered until she finished. So that left Percy to sulk on the couch and watch the TV.

She had almost no channels. The first thing he turned to was _The Sound of Music. _Then, he saw that _Burn Notice _was on, but it was an episode he had already seen. _Say Yes to the Dress, Sesame Street, Teletubbies, _etc. Finally, he settled for _Toddlers and Tiaras. _He liked to make fun of the outrageous costumes the parents shoved their kids into.

Fifteen minutes passed. That was as long as he could take of the show, before he cut the TV off altogether. He got up and wandered down the hall.

"Oh, Annabeth!" he said in a sing-song voice, stopping outside her door. "I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Too bad! Leave me alone!"

"But I'm hungry!" he protested. She growled and opened the door quickly.

"Go fetch!" she yelled, and before he knew what was happened, a bag of - something - was thrown at him, and the door closed again. He looked down at it.

"Ramen Noodles? You have got to be joking." A depressing silence from the other side of the door answered him. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. Percy looked through the cabinets to see if he could find something else.

First shelf: Ramen Noodles. Second Shelf: Ramen Noodles. Third Shelf: Peanut butter, jelly, and bread. Fourth Shelf: Ramen Noodles.

"Jeez, this chick needs to get a sense of variety," Percy muttered to himself. He took out a pot and opened the packet of noodles. Then, he stared at it, not knowing what to do next. Percy walked back to Annabeth's room.

"Uh, Annabeth!" he called. Silence. "Yeah, um, how much water do I put in the pot?"

"It says it on the packet, Seaweed Brain!"

Seaweed Brain was the nickname that Percy had acquired from Annabeth when they were little, because he had always loved to swim (hence the fact that he is now on the swim team), and he was never particularly bright.

"I'm dyslexic!" he protested.

"Two and a half cups of water! It says to put two cups, but the water evaporates anyway."

"Okay, thanks!" Yet another silence greeted him, telling him that she was already engrossed in her studies again. He wandered back into the kitchen and did as he was told. And then he found himself outside of her door again.

"Annabeth! When do I put the noodles in?"

"Once the water begins to boil!" she said, practically growling. Percy quickly walked away and waited until it started to boil. He tapped his fingers impatiently, his stomach growling. The water began boiling, and he put the noodles in. Then -

"Annabeth!"

"WHAT, PERCY?!"

"How long do the noodles boil?" he asked in a super small voice.

"TWO FREAKING MINUTES, BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP BOTHERING ME, YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO EAT IT!" This time, Percy didn't even bother walking away - he ran. He let the noodles boil for two minutes and then turned the stove off.

"Hmm... So do I put the seasoning in now?" he muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head. Praying to the heavens, he walked slowly back to Annabeth's room.

"Annabeth," he said softly, as if trying not to scare away a frightened animal. "Do I put the seasoning in now?"

She suddenly burst out of her room, stomping straight into the kitchen. Percy jumped, and then ran after her. When he got there, she was tearing viciously at the packet off seasoning and putting it into the pot, before stirring it (and nearly sloshing it all right out of the pot), putting it all into a bowl, and slamming it onto the table.

"THERE!" she yelled. Percy wanted to run and hide in his bed, but figured he'd only get killed if he tried. So he slowly and carefully made his way to the table, and picked up his spoon, while Annabeth shot death glares at him the whole time. He tried not to cower in fear. Tried.

She started to turn away and walk back to her room.

"Annabeth?" Percy called timidly.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, turning on him.

"Thanks for the Ramen."

"Go to hell!"

* * *

**Hey, so this chapter was hard to write, because I sort of got a minor concussion... yeah, my head doesn't feel right. I tried, and I hope you guys like it. Also, for those of you who read Breaking Free, it is now being put on hiatus. Yup... sorry! But I'm not quitting! I'm just trying to figure everything out. Also, I REALLY need y'all to vote on the poll that I have on my profile. Like, desperately. Furthermore, I am going to be working on In My Shoes a LOT more, because I think I know where I'm going with it now. I have to go to Indiana on Tues. and I'll be gone for a week, but if I get a good amount of reviews, I may just update before I leave. ;) Okay, guys! I love ya! Please tap that review button on the way out! Who knows? Maybe my head will stop hurting! **


End file.
